Wonderwall
by yoongispabbo
Summary: "I don't think I'll ever meet someone that really could compare to you.." – Park Jimin.; "They can't capture my attention quite the way you can." – Min Yoongi. RnR? Minyoon! Oneshoot


_**Wonderwall**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yoongispabbo**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

"I don't think I'll ever meet someone that really could compare to you.." – Park Jimin.

"They can't capture my attention quite the way you can." – Min Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah. . ." Entah sudah berapa kali seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata tajam tersebut menghela nafasnya kasar. Mood nya sedang tidak baik kali ini, bagaimana tidak – ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya dipaksa untuk menghadiri pernikahan milik pamannya yang ada di Jerman. Membayangkannya saja ia sudah tau jaraknya sangat jauh dari Korea, dan pasti ia akan berakhir mati kebosanan karena tidak ada teman untuk bermain. Dan benar saja dugaannya, ia benar-benar kebosanan sekarang. Maksudnya, kenapa pamannya tidak menggelar pernikahan di Korea saja dan melupakan obsesinya terhadap Jerman untuk sesaat?

Matahari perlahan kembali ke peradabannya, memberikan kiasan oranye pada langit sebelum akhirnya kiasan itu perlahan menghilang digantikan cahaya temaram dari sinar bulan yang menggantikan peran matahari untuk menyinari bumi. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam, tapi pesta pernikahan pamannya masih saja berlangsung dengan meriah seakan tidak menyadari waktu yang telah berlalu, atau mungkin memang mereka terlalu menikmati pesta? Yang pasti, Jimin tak menikmati pesta pernikahan itu meskipun kue yang disediakan sangatlah enak.

 _ **SREKK**_

Sebuah suara membuat jimin menoleh secara otomatis ke belakang, dan menemukan bayang-bayang seseorang diantara kegelapan hutan. 'Huh, apa itu?' Pikir Jimin sambil perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bayang- bayang itu yang langsung menghilang secara cepat. Melihat itu, Jimin langsung berlari mendekati bayang-bayang itu sebelum menghilang. Tetapi kemudian, setelah ke-4 kalinya menghilang, bayang-bayang itu tak muncul lagi. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jimin menoleh ke belakang, melihat euphoria di pesta pernikahan pamannya sebelum akhirnya rasa penasaran membuatnya kembali melangkah memasuki hutan, hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya tatkala obsidiannya menangkap hal yang menarik.

Di hadapannya sekarang, tampak banyak sekali kunang-kunang yang berterbangan dengan cahaya di tubuh mereka. Menimbulkan keindahan tersendiri karena ia melihat gemerlap cahaya yang begitu indah di tengah hutan. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya- pandangannya bukan menuju kearah kunang-kunang tetapi ke sosok pria mungil yang tampak bermain dengan kunang-kunang.

Bagaimana bisa ada sosok yang begitu indah seperti pria itu? Pandangannya terpaku pada pria mungil tersebut, meneliti bagaimana putih dan bersinar kulit milik pria itu dan bagaimana rambut hitam itu sangatlah indah membingkai pria itu. Perlahan, dirinya bergerak mendekat agar ia bisa menyapa pria tersebut atau mungkin berkenalan? Jimin rasa keduanya akan ia lakukan agar ia bisa mendekati pria itu.

 _ **KREK**_

"Sial. . ." Umpat Jimin begitu ia menyadari bahwa dirinya menginjak ranting yang menimbulkan suara cukup keras. Pandagannya ia alihkan ke sosok pria mungil itu, yang sekarang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan kaget. Sebelum akhirnya ia berlari perlahan menuju kedalam kegelapan hutan.

"Hey- Hey tunggu!" Teriak Jimin sambil ikut berlari mengejar pria tersebut kedalam hutan. Tapi nihil, ia tak melihat sosok itu lagi, yang membuatnya perlahan berhenti berlari dan menghela nafas kecewa. Sial, ia kehilangan sosok indah tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak hari itu, pikiran Jimin selalu mengarah ke pria tersebut, Karena tak tahan akan rasa penasarannya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Paman yang mempunyai kegilaan akan Jerman. Siapa tau, pamannya itu tau siapa pria mungil itu atau malah tau keberadaan pria mungil tersebut.

"Paman." Panggil Jimin pada sosok yang sekarang tengah sibuk di ruang tamu, entah sedang melakukan apa- Jimin sama sekali tak perduli. Ketika mendengar paman nya hanya bergumam tak jelas, ia mulai menceritakan semua yang ia alami hingga akhirnya bertemu sosok manis di tengah hutan. Lantas tatkala ia sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya, sang paman hanya menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Ah kau sudah bertemu sosok itu?" Tanya pamannya dengan santai, sontak hal itu membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti yang lantas membuat Pamannya segera membereskan pekerjaannya dan menyuruh Jimin duduk di salah satu sofa dalam ruang tamu itu. Dan melihat Jimin langsung patuh, pamannya tersenyum dalam diam.

"Kurasa kau tertarik dengan sosok itu, benar?" Tanya paman Park pada Jimin yang diangguki singkat oleh sang keponakan yang sekarang sudah focus ke arah pamannya.

"Paman- apakah kau tau tentang dia?" Tanya Jimin begitu penasaran akan pria mungil tersebut dan merasa pamannya begitu senang bertele-tele.

"Baiklah, dia itu pria tercantik di desa ini. Kau bisa menyebutnya sosok paling mempesona, tapi kebanyakan tak ada yang mampu mendekati sosok itu, karena dia sangatlah pendiam dan lebih memilih bermain di hutan." Jelas paman Jimin sambil membuka salah satu berkas penduduk di desa yang sekarang mereka tinggali ini. Dan- baru kali ini jimin merasa bersyukur pamannya adalah seorang yang tergila-gila akan Jerman sehingga mendedikasi kan dirinya tinggal di Jerman dan menjadi dokter disini.

"Ah ini dia!" Pekik pamannya ketika sudah mendapatkan berkas seseorang. Jimin langsung mendekati pamannya, dan hal pertama yang menjadi fokusnya di foto itu adalah foto yang sama persis dengan pria mungil di hutan.

"Min Yoongi? Dia seorang korea?" Tanya Jimin pada pamannya ketika membaca nama pria mungil itu. Ah, Nama yang sangat manis seperti pemilik nama tersebut. Diam-diam Jimin tersenyum karena berhasil mengetahui identitas pria mungil itu.

"Dia di adopsi oleh orang desa ini, saat itu terjadi kerusuhan disini dan menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan orang tuanya yang tengah berkunjung kesini." Jelas pamannya lagi sambil memberikan berkas itu pada Jimin.

"Saran Paman, dekati saja jika kau tertarik dengannya." Ujar pamannya sambil berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Jimin yang sekarang focus membaca berkas tersebut untuk menemukan tempat tinggal Yoongi.

Ketika menemukannya, ia lagi-lagi dibuat bingung, didalam berkas itu tertulis bahwa tempat tinggal Yoongi ada di seberang hutan. Ah, pantas saja ia berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari Jimin Maka sudah Jimin putuskan, ia akan kembali ke hutan- ketempat yang sama dimana ia bertemu Yoongi.

Maka ketika matahari sudah terbenam seutuhnya, Jimin segera menyelinap menuju hutan. Ia mulai menyalakan senter ketika memasuki hutan bernama Black Forest yang terkenal sangat menyeramkan. Tapi entah kenapa, hal tersebut tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk mencari Yoongi.

Secara perlahan, Jimin memasuki hutan tersebut hingga sampai di tempat dimana ia bertemu Yoongi. Benar saja, disana seakan déjà vu, Jimin kembali melihat keberadaan Yoongi dan ia kembali terpesona pada keindahan Yoongi. Maka, Jimin segera mendekati sosok itu secara diam-diam. Setelah sampai di belakang Yoongi tanpa diketahui oleh Yoongi sendiri, ia segera berdehem. Hal itu tentu saja menarik perhatian Yoongi, ia menoleh dan tersentak melihat Jimin maka Yoongi segera bersiap berlari tapi kemudian ia terpeleset tanah hutan yang memang cukup licin jika tidak berhati-hati.

Jimin tentu saja langsung menangkap tubuh Yoongi dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yoongi, untuk beberapa saat mereka bertatapan dalam diam di hiasi oleh kunang-kunang yang terbang di sekitar mereka. Entah siapa yang menyadari hal itu, tapi Jimin segera melepaskan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Yoongi setelah memastikan Yoongi akan aman jika ia melepaskan tangannya.

Jimin dapat melihat bahwa Yoongi bergerak gelisah sambil sesekali melirik dirinya, dan ketika dirinya menatap Yoongi balik, pria manis tersebut langsung menunduk. Melihat itu, Jimin merasa gemas sendiri. Bagaimana ada sosok semanis ini? Ah, ingin rasanya ia memiliki Yoongi dan melindungi pria ini.

"Hey, namamu Yoongi benar?" Tanya Jimin untuk memecahkan suasana canggung yang tercipta diantara mereka. Sosok di depannya itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Aku tertarik padamu kurasa, jadi jangan jauhi aku. Biarkan aku menggapai hatimu, kudengar kau itu susah di dapatkan. Dan kupastikan aku akan mendapatkanmu, pria termanis di desa ini." Ujar Jimin dengan frontal sambil mengecup pipi Yoongi cepat sebelum akhirnya ia pergi kembali ke rumah Pamannya. Melupakan tujuan utamanya ke hutan ini selain ingin bertemu Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak saat itu, Jimin selalu berusaha untuk mendekati Yoongi. Hari berganti hari, mereka berdua sudah semakin dekat, Jimin bahkan sekarang sudah mengetahui sifat Yoongi yang sangatlah galak dan juga suka berbicara kasar dibalik sikap malu-malu kucing.

Seperti sekarang, mereka tengah bermain di hutan yang merupakan tempat favorit Yoongi. Yang dilakukan keduanya hanya berbaring di tanah lapang sambil menatap langit, tapi entah kenapa hal itu dinikmati Jimin. Sebuah pikiran kemudian menghantuinya, ini tinggal 2 hari lagi ia di Jerman sebelum pulang ke Korea dan kembali bersekolah. Apakah ia sudah menggapai hati Yoongi sekarang? Apakah ia sudah bisa memiliki pria ini?

Maka dengan pikiran kalut, Jimin segera duduk dan menatap Yoongi yang tengah sibuk membuat mahkota bunga.

"Hey Yoongi." Panggilnya yang hanya dijawab gumaman malas Yoongi sekaligus tanda pria itu mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah aku sudah bisa menggapai hatimu sekarang?" Tanya Jimin dan menatap Yoongi cemas. Dan pertanyaan itu, membuat Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Jimin dengan mata kucingnya yang menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Yoongi setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Sontak jawaban itu, membuat Jimin tersenyum sendu. Selama ini kedekatan serta perhatian Jimin tidakkah cukup membuktikan bahwa Ia benar-benar mencintai Yoongi?

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea dua hari lagi. Dan jika memang aku belum bisa menggapai hatimu- kurasa aku akan menyerah saja." Ujar Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi sendu, yang ditatap pun hanya menunduk sambil memainkan mahkota bunga yang belum selesai ia buat.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Yoongi, Jimin pun segera beranjak meninggalkan Yoongi yang berkali-kali memanggilnya tapi percuma, ia sudah tak berharap lagi bahwa ia dapat mendapatkan hati Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A few Days Later**_

Suasana di rumah Paman Park sangat ramai karena Jimin akan pulang sekarang, dan banyak warga di pemukimannya yang mau bertemu pada Ibu dan Ayahnya yang sudah cukup membantu Paman menjadi tenaga kesehatan di pemukiman ini. Sedari tadi, Jimin menatap sekitar- mengharapkan seseorang muncul. Tapi hingga ibunya berteriak agar ia segera masuk, ia tak juga melihat sosok itu. Sontak saja hal itu membuatnya tersenyum sedih. Bukankah ini sia-sia ketika ia menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tak menyukai nya sama sekali.

"PARK JIMIN!" Seseorang menjeritkan namanya ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu mobil, dengan gerakan terlalu lambat- ia menoleh dan seketika dirinya terpaku. Disana, Yoongi berdiri sambil membawa mahkota bunga yang tampak sangat indah di tangannya berlari ke arahnya.

Jimin hanya mampu diam, terlalu kaget untuk mempercayai hingga seseorang memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon jangan melupakanku disini. Aku- mencintaimu." Dan waktu seakan berhenti ketika Yoongi mengatakan bahwa pria itu mencintainya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Jimin memastikan sambil membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya, seakan tak ingin melepaskan Yoongi dari pelukannya.

"Ish! Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tuli!?" Yang perlu ia ingat, Yoongi tetaplah sekasar biasanya meskipun kali ini pria manis itu lebih memilih memukul perlahan dadanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yoongi, tapi aku harus tetap pergi." Ujar Jimin mencium puncak kepala Yoongi dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengobrak abrik isi tasnya. Membuat Yoongi menatapnya dengan mata kucing miliknya yang memancarkan kebingungan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yoongi dengan nada bingung, sebelum Jimin menyodorkannya sebuah benda persegi yang sangat tidak familiar baginya.

"Ini apa huh?" Tanya Yoongi lagi sambil menatap benda persegi itu, dan mengeluarkan pekikan terkejut ketika ia menekan tombol di sisi ponsel tersebut hingga ponsel itu menyala. Alhasil Yoongi menatap ponsel itu takjub, hal itu tentu saja membuat Jimin terkekeh. Astaga, kekasihnya ini lahir di masa apa sih hingga tak mengetahui ponsel.

"Itu untuk menghubungiku, oke? Banyak bertanya lah pada Paman Park mengenai benda itu. Saranghae Min Yoongi" Ujar Jimin sambil mendekati Yoongi lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas sebelum ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang hanya terpaku, serta ponsel yang ia berikan sudah jatuh ke tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **OMAKE**_

Penerbangan terasa sangatlah melelahkan bagi Jimin yang sekarang sudah ada di kasur nyaman miliknya, ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan adanya chat dari pamannya yang mengirimkan gambar Yoongi sedang berusaha mempelajari ponsel tersebut. Ditambah, pria mungil itu mengucir poni miliknya yang sangat menambahkan keimutan pria itu.

Terlepas dari ponselnya, ia tanpa sengaja menatap benda yang menyembul dari tasnya. Lantas ia segera mengambil benda tersebut dan tertegun melihat mahkota bunga buatan Yoongi ada di dalam tasnya. Terlepas lagi ia melihat sebuah kertas terselip di tasnya.

Jimin segera membuka kertas tersebut dan mendapati tulisan sangat rapi milik Yoongi terbubuh di atas kertas tersebut. Hanya beberapa kata yang tertulis, tapi itu sanggup membuat Jimin tersenyum dan hatinya pun menghangat melihatnya.

 _Ich liebe Dich,Park Jimin._

 _Min Yoongi._

Selanjutnya ponselnya pun bergetar dari nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepalanya. Jimin pun segera menggeser icon telephon berwarna hijau lalu menunggu seseorang disana berkata sesuatu.

"Jimin?"

Itu suara Yoongi-nya . Suara yang sudah ia rindukan.

"Ya, istriku?"

Itu Jimin, membalas Yoongi yang dihadiahi pekikan sebal dari Yoongi dan sumpah serapah yang diucapkan Yoongi untuknya yang membuat Paman Park tertawa mendengarnya sedangkan Jimin hanya mampu terdiam karena tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan dua orang itu dengan aksen Jerman serta bahasa Jerman milik mereka.

"Yoongi?"

Jimin mulai menyela mereka yang dibalas gumaman oleh Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

Setelahnya pria bermarga Park itu mematikan sambungan panggilan miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurasa aku menemukan _Wonderwallku._ Dia, Min Yoongi adalah _Wonderwall_ ku. Seseorang yang begitu menarik perhatianku serta terus membuatku memikirkan dirinya. "

Park Jimin.


End file.
